


The Wolf In Me

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fantasy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: There are two kinds of wolves: the black wolves and the white wolves. The black wolves belong to the moon clan, they're seeking for fight and blood, while the white wolves, who are peaceful and calm, belong to the sun clan.One day the alpha animals meet - not as wolves but as humans. And an almost impossible love story begins.





	The Wolf In Me

_Blood._  
_He smells blood._  
_He licks his lips, bends over the wolf white as snow and stares into its_ _green_ _eyes. It is a_ _female_ _wolf, no doubt, it's so small and soft. But he_ _doesn't_ _care, there is no way_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _kill her._  
_That_ _he thinks_ _but what_ _he_ _really does, is licking_ _the_ _other_ _wolf's_ _snout. He kisses her, licks her throat, sniffs her fur. He loves_ _her_ _. He would never hurt her._ _And_ _the_ _white wolf closes her eyes and enjoys his small love declarations all over her fur ..._

Tuomas Holopainen opened his eyes.  
He had that dream again. With a sigh he sat up and looked around his small room, once again wishing that he was someone else. Something else.  
Not a black wolf, the alpha wolf of the moon clan, not a cold blooded killer. He hated who and what he was, hated that he had to kill all the white wolves, those peace seeking dreamer of the sun clan. Those bastards which could change into wolves whenever they wanted to, while he and his clan were doomed to change every month during full moon - in a painful and slow way.  
The white wolves.  
Tuomas snorted.  
He had no idea when the rivalry between the two clans had established, according to his father it had been in the 14th century already. Not in 600 years the two clans had succeeded whether to team up nor to destroy each other.  
It would go on like this forever. And Tuomas was the leader of a small and sad clan of nine wolves - because those black assholes wouldn't stop killing each other. The sun clan had what, thirty wolves? If not more.  
He massaged his temples. Who was that white wolf he always dreamt about now in such a tender way?  
A female wolf of the sun clan. He was doomed if he told the other wolves but he needed to tell someone. His father, former leader of the clan and only person he had ever trusted, was dead. His sister was in the clan too but not trustworthy enough. She would be the first to bite his throat if he told her about his dreams.  
"Who is she?" he mumbled to himself while he got dressed.  
He had a job interview.

Tarja Turunen.  
Career woman through and through.  
Boss of Helsinki's largest electronic center: Nokia.  
Not that she loved her job, no, not at all. But she had power and she knew how to lead a company like that. Which was no surprise, since she also lead a clan of forty-two white wolves. They were hidden all over Helsinki and the smaller towns around the city, they were hidden in human bodies, ready to come out whenever they wanted to.  
The sun clan was peaceful, yet powerful. Their only duty was to find the evil moon clan and kill all the wolves of it, as soon as there was no black wolf left, the white wolves would turn into normal humans too and never be able to change again. That's why Tarja knew that there were still black wolves out there. Because she still felt the wolf inside of her, because she could change whenever she wanted to. And because every night of full moon, people vanished and died.  
This had to stop.  
The whole moon clan had to die.

Tuomas got ready for his job interview with the boss of Nokia. He had heard many stories of her, she was mean and strict but in real kind hearted. _'If she likes you, you are lucky. If she hates you, you better run.'_ She was hot, someone had told him, a really hot woman.  
Tuomas made himself presentable before he took the bus to the big building, which would, hopefully, be his future working place.  
He rode up to the highest floor, the dull feeling in his stomach worsened. First he thought that he was only nervous, but the closer he came to the office he was supposed to present himself, the worse it got. What was it? Normally he wasn't that nervous but his instinct told him:  
_Run_ _._

A black wolf.  
He was here. Tarja could smell him.  
She was running around her office, while the smell got more and more intense. He came closer with every second.  
And then he was here.  
Right in front of her office.  
The knock startled her and she made herself ready.  
It was easy - change into a wolf, jump on the other wolf, bite his throat. One black wolf less. Only that this wolf was a human.  
_'No,_ _he's_ _a bad wolf,'_ Tarja reminded herself. _'Not a human._ _It's_ _just a wolf in disguise.'_  
"Come in," she called and sat down. Her hands were shaking. Her whole body was trembling.  
The door went open and Tuomas went in, knowing immediately why his stomach felt like that.  
_'Run! Run! Run!!!'_  
A white wolf. The boss of the Nokia company was a wolf of the sun clan.  
Tuomas knew that she could smell him, that's why he didn't get further to her. She stood up and stared at him, her eyes squinted.  
Tuomas knew that he really should go now - she could change any second and then he would be dead within another second.  
But he didn't. "Miss Turunen, my name is Tuomas Holopainen," he heard himself say. _'Idiot! Why_ _not_ _telling her as well where you live?'_  
"Good morning, Mr Holopainen," Tarja answered, her voice low. "Why don't you sit down? Do you want a glass of water?"  
"No, thank you," Tuomas said and sat down opposite of her. Tarja sat down too.  
"Why exactly are you here? I see you've had a nice career at Kesko." Her eyes went down his résumé.  
"I want a change," Tuomas answered, "and I want to change. It's easier to change with a new job."  
"Why do you want to change, Mr Holopainen?" Tarja whispered and leaned forward. For the first time she really opened her eyes and looked at him.  
And Tuomas' heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Her eyes just as green as the wolf's eyes in his dreams.  
He swallowed.  
It was her. He had been dreaming of her. He had been dreaming of kissing and licking her white fur, instead of biting her until she was dead.  
Tuomas stared at her. She was tiny but the shoes made her look tall when she was standing. She had an amazing body, slim, but curvy as hell. Her hair was long, black and almost reached down to her buttocks.  
She was hot indeed.  
Tuomas stood up again.  
"I think this was a bad idea, Miss Turunen," he said. "I shouldn't have come here."  
"No, why?" Tarja answered. "You can stay, I don't mind hearing about your story."  
Tuomas shook his head. "Thank you, Miss Turunen. See you."  
The door went close and Tarja grinned.  
"Yes. See you."  
She knew his name. Now she could haunt him, she could find and kill him. There would be another black wolf gone, killed by the leader of the sun clan herself.

Tuomas had never ran that fast in his life.  
He jumped on the first bus, not caring about where it would drive. The white wolf wasn't allowed to find him. He changed into the underground after a few stops, praying that she wouldn't follow him.  
Thirty white wolves in Helsinki - and he had just met one of them.

Tarja didn't follow him.  
She had thought about it first but then realised that it would be stupid. No, there were two weeks left until full moon, she would find out where he lived and then she would wait for him. She would change as soon as he was a wolf and end his life in a fair fight. She had never killed a black wolf as a human before and she would never do that.

Tuomas thought of moving. He was so scared of the white wolf, scared that she would find out where he lived and kill him at night. He had learned about the good instincts of the white wolves. Once he had thought he was safe from one of them if he visited his family in Kitee, but the white bastard had chased him to his home town. He had killed that wolf and burnt the body as he had changed back to a human. He had been a barkeeper Tuomas had ordered a drink from a few nights before that incident. And something told him that this Tarja was even better. That her senses were stronger.  
He had a sudden thought and hoped it wasn't true - but he had the feeling he had just met the leader of the sun clan.

The days passed and Tarja couldn't stop thinking about Tuomas.  
Not because she thought about how to kill him, not because she thought of haunting him and fighting with him.  
No, she thought about what he had said days ago. That he wanted to change.  
It could mean that he wanted to change his job, like he had said. Or that he wanted to change who he was. _W_ _hat_ he was. A wolf. A black wolf. Tarja doubted it. She had never met a black wolf before who was unhappy with his fate. They didn't have a heart. They didn't have a soul. They mostly were cold blooded killers, as wolves and as humans. Those people who got caught by police officers had mostly been black wolves in their human form. They had gone to prison, changed during full moon and had been killed by those few of Tarja's white wolves, which were working as watchers at the prison during night shift. It had always worked well and Tarja and her clan knew there weren't many black wolves left.  
But finding them was the hardest thing for them. Now that she had found one of them, one with a strangely strong aura, she almost couldn't wait to haunt him and bite him to death.  
Until she had the dream.

 _There he is._  
_A wolf black as the night, his eyes shining blue like two aquamarine stones._  
_He_ _just_ _stands_ _there and looks at his_ _opponent_ _with_ _big_ _eyes_ _._  
_Tarja stares back. Why_ _doesn't_ _he attack her?_  
_He comes closer but_ _there's_ _no hate in his eyes. No_ _danger_ _. He_ _doesn't_ _jump at her, he lays down in front of her._  
_And_ _Tarja_ _walks to him, places her paw on his head. But she_ _doesn't_ _scratch him._  
_She strokes him and he_ _closes_ _his_ _eyes. Her heart beats_ _fast_ _as she leans her head down and licks_ _his_ _cheek._

Tuomas awoke, sweat forming on is forehead.  
The white wolf in his dreams again. And this time she had kissed him. She hadn't attacked him and he hadn't attacked her. They only had looked at each other, not wanting to hurt each other. How could that be?

Tarja was taking a shower, deep in thoughts. What had that dream meant? It had felt so real. That wolf had had the same eye colour as Tuomas Holopainen, whom she had immediately identified as a black wolf. She had never dreamt of the moon clan before and now, that she had met someone of them in his human form, he dreamt of a black wolf? There was no doubt that Mr Holopainen wasn't that wolf but the question was:  
Why?  
Tarja had never even dreamt about killing a moon clan wolf before, never. And now she dreamt about ... kissing (?) a moon clan wolf! This had to mean something.  
Almost panicking she looked for his phone number in the files and dialled it, praying he would pick up.  
And to her surprise he really picked up.  
"Holopainen?"  
"Mr Holopainen, don't hang up, please. It's Tarja Turunen. Are you still looking for a job? I have an offer for you, which you can't deny. And don't worry - I won't bite you."


End file.
